


Cruel to be Kind

by s_c_r_i_p_s_i



Series: DBD Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank Implied Narrator, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_r_i_p_s_i/pseuds/s_c_r_i_p_s_i
Summary: [Dead by Baelight’s Kinktober // Day 3, 17, and 24 : Knifeplay, Bond, Basement]“You gonna tell me what we’re doing here, or…?”“I mean Icould,”Danny conceded, casually throwing up his hand in a sort of shrug gesture that Frank waspositivewas specifically manufactured to show off his knife and the fact that he was holding it, steel glinting menacingly in the unnaturally red light of the basement.“But that would ruin the surprise.”
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Series: DBD Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Cruel to be Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugge/gifts).



> For Pugge, without whom, the DBB server - and this fic - would probably not exist. 💖
> 
> Thank you to Rea for being my beta for this one, and the whole DBB server for encouraging this humble degen 🥺
> 
> This piece was written for Day 3, 17, and 24 of the 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 Discord server's Kinktober.
> 
> Anyone over 18 is welcome to join [here.](https://discord.gg/42MXETK)
> 
> Enjoy! 🖤

“Well, well, well. What do we have here...”

Incredulous, Frank squinted at the man through the pinhole slits of his mask, lip curling over his teeth. “I - You’re _literally_ the one that did this. You haven’t even left the room.”

Ghostface had torn him away from the lodge and tied him to this fucking chair in the basement - and Frank had been helpless to stop it, because even with all their God-given gifts from the Entity, Danny was _still_ stronger than him.

All the others had fucked off, Joey in a Trial somewhere, and Jules and Sooz were… doing _their_ thing. (God help anyone who fucked with ‘girl’s night, that shit was sacred.)

The minute he’d been left alone, that fucker swooped in like he’d been waiting - shit, maybe he _had_ been. Creepy bastard.

And now he had the audacity to act like he’d just _stumbled_ on him here? For - what - dramatic effect?

The man deflated exaggeratedly, his head flopping to the side like his neck suddenly just couldn’t support it anymore. “Don’t be a party pooper, Frank.” He sighed, somehow managing to make even _disappointment_ reek of dishonesty and condescension. Nothing about that guy was real. Not a goddamn thing.

Releasing a nostril-flaring, _profoundly_ annoyed breath out from his nose, Frank bunched his hands into fists so tight his fingers cracked and tried testing out his restraints behind his back. He wasn’t terribly _surprised_ to find the ropes completely unyielding, but it still shot an ample dose of pure, uncut panic right into the mainline. Not that he’d ever fucking show it. Frank didn’t even want to _think_ about the level of sadistic glee Danny would bag from that. A whole metric fuckton, he was sure. “You gonna tell me what we’re doing here, or…?”

“I mean I _could,”_ Danny conceded, casually throwing up his hand in a sort of shrug gesture that Frank was _positive_ was specifically manufactured to show off his knife and the fact that he was holding it, steel glinting menacingly in the unnaturally red light of the basement.

Frank did _not_ like it there. It was the place where the veil - if there was such a thing - between the realm and the Entity was the thinnest. The place where her whispers were the loudest. It gave him the _creeps._ Of fucking _course_ Ghostface would feel right at home there.

“But that would ruin the surprise.”

“Which _is?”_ There was a beat of silence, just long enough for Frank to realize what a stupid fucking question that was.

“...I’m starting to think you don’t grasp the concept of ‘surprise.’ That’s fine.” He said, hooking his knife underneath Frank’s hood and knocking it off his head, gently tracing the flat of the blade along the side of his neck. It was cold against his skin, and he had to reign in a shiver. “I never did pick ‘em for their brains.”

Pick… _who?_ Frank wondered. His victims? “If you kill me I’ll just come back,” Frank scoffed a little too quickly, sounding nervous even to _him._ Dying fucking _hurt._ And it’s not like it happened all that often for him to have built up some kind of tolerance to it - if that was even a thing. “What’s the point in that?”

“Very _astute,_ Frank,” Danny cooed, quietly flipping the blade so that the sharp side was _just_ grazing Frank’s neck. “But…” He continued, leaned back and quiet, like he was distractedly admiring the sight. “I think that overlooks an awfully big part of the whole appeal. Don’t get me wrong; I’ll admit, that little caveat can be a little… dissatisfying at times. But I’ve never killed people _just_ because I want them to stop _existing._ That’s boring.”

If he weren’t _literally_ being held at knifepoint, Frank would have let his head fall back with a groan. Did he _ask_ for a fucking monologue? Was that why he tied him up? So he’d be a captive audience to his bullshit?

“No,” Danny continued, _“Sometimes…_ You just want to watch ‘em bleed.”

A sharp, stinging pain biting through his neck had Frank suddenly sitting up a little straighter, muscles clenching at that _zing_ that shot through him.

That son of a bitch actually _cut_ him!

“Fuck. _Off.”_ Frank grit out.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Frank grunted at the weight of the other man suddenly dropping himself into his open lap, no warning or discretion, just plopping down and straddling him like he owned the place. Once Frank got over the initial _shock_ he immediately tried to jerk away in protest. Shit, Danny was surprisingly _dense_ for someone so short. _Heavy._ “What the fuck are you eating, guy?! Get the hell off me, you fucking… fag.”

Another beat of silence that seemed intentionally timed to make him start regretting it. Not that he needed any time to regret it. Saying it always made him feel fucking gross. But he’d rather just bullheadedly… keep on keeping on than actually acknowledge that weird ass feeling.

“Hm.” Danny lifted Franks mask, sliding it up and off his face to rest on top of his head. “That’s an awful nasty word for someone who _regularly_ fools around with another guy, _himself,_ don’t you think?”

It didn’t even feel like it was _supposed_ to be a stinger, it felt like he was just... asking. Taking off his mask like this was some kind of personal aside, just your friendly neighborhood Ghostface, _checking in._ It only pissed Frank off _more,_ clenching his teeth tightly before finally responding.

“That’s fucking _different._ I’m not gay.” Most of the time that he was with Joey… _that_ way - which was the only thing he could _possibly_ be alluding to - it was all of them. Together. Threesomes or foursomes or _whatever_ weren’t gay. It was hardly ever just the two of them; sometimes he had Joey blow him or something but that was it. And even if they _did_ do shit - that was Legion. It was different. Danny wouldn’t understand. (How could he? He didn’t have anyone or _anything.)_

“Call it what you want, handsome.”

Frank’s lips couldn’t help but tug in two different directions at _that_ little nickname, like he didn’t know whether he wanted to scowl or laugh. The middle ground was an embarrassing, wobbly, _stupid_ little smirk that he just couldn’t seem to wipe off his face.

Mercifully, Danny didn’t call any attention to it. Returning the knife to his neck - on the opposite side now, Danny dragged it around to catch just under Frank’s chin, forcing his face up. Frank put on a tough face, jaw clenched, chin jut resolutely, eyes full of defiance, but he was hanging off every word and the bastard knew it. It was just - he was taking that little barb _suspiciously_ well, and part of him was kind of just waiting for the other shoe to drop. For him to plunge the knife straight through his throat.

Instead, he leaned in and said “...But a spade’s a spade.” Then… he just eased off. Removed the knife. Pulled back.

And just when Frank thought he could take a breather -

“So you like dick!” Ghostface announced like it was one half of a headline, and _far_ too loudly for comfort.

Frank visibly startled at the emotional whiplash, blinking back shock and incredulously glancing around the basement for witnesses even though he _knew_ it was just the two of them. His mouth hung open, tongue buzzing with some acidic, half baked response that he never managed to get out.

“Big _deal,_ that’s nothing to be ashamed of! And- not that it did _before-_ but what the _hell_ makes you think that kind of thing matters _here?_ What are you scared of? The survivors? The _Entity?_ You think big momma in the sky is gonna fucking... Spank you? _She_ doesn’t care.” Danny huffed, _clearly_ amused.

“I don’t-...” Frank sighed, gaze averted. He was tired of arguing, and hoped the note of… genuity? Would make him fucking drop it.

Fat chance.

In retrospect, maybe he should have just gone down kicking and screaming.

His attempt to deny everything was swiftly interrupted by a breathy laugh that Frank was _disgusted_ to discover he actually found kind of cute. Until he promptly _ruined_ it.

“Sorry - what was that? I can’t hear you over the fucking _boner_ that’s been brewing ever since I sat down. You know your dick kinda jumps whenever I hold the knife to your throat?” Danny shook his head, chuckling. “No offense - but I think whether or not you’re _gay_ is the least of your problems, you _adorable_ little sicko.”

Furious, indignant heat shot up to the surface, Frank’s face becoming utterly inflamed as he burst out the first thing that came to mind. “F-fuck you!”

Okay - it wasn’t a particular intelligent, or even _good_ response, but what the hell else could he say? If he was free, he’d just start talking with his fists, (or his boots, or his _teeth)_ but there wasn’t shit he could do. Not that he wasn’t champing at the bit to _try,_ struggling against the restraints so hard the friction was starting to make his wrists feel raw.

“No…” Frank could just hear the shitty smile in his voice as he put the knife away. _“That’s_ not how it’s gonna go. You can blow me though!” Danny decided cheerfully, hopping off his lap and resting his hands on his hips, looking down at him _expectantly._ He had to be joking - he _had_ to. But he didn’t even budge.

“Are you out of your fucking _mind?!_ I’m not going to-”

“Sorry,” Danny gestured dismissively, as if he could just wave away the opposition, “Let me be more clear.” He told him, the smile gone from his voice as he spoke slowly, with a dangerous precision. It was such a severe tonal shift that Frank actually stopped struggling just to listen.

“You’re going to blow me. And if I feel any fucking teeth, I’m going to kill you, and every one of your friends.”

He felt the jolt in his core, but didn’t quite connect the dots that his body had reacted until he heard Danny _snort,_ and realized that - not only was he right about his dick twitching, but Danny was playing him like a fucking fiddle. That wasn’t a threat, it was _dirty talk._ And he fell right for it.

Frank had to admit, the logistics of how he was going to do this while tied up weren’t _exactly_ at the forefront of his mind as Danny began pushing the opening of his coat aside and tinkering with his pants.

And maybe he _should_ have been more concerned, but asking would have been too close to - he didn’t know, acceptance? And he was still stubbornly clinging to the idea that he didn’t _want_ this, despite the evidence on full display to God, the Entity, and whatever the fuck else was out there, no amount of twisting around doing anything whatsoever to conceal the painfully obvious bulge in his pants.

What he _was_ thinking, was how it was kind of fucked up that the first real flash of skin he’d ever seen of the guy was his dick. That was like glory hole levels of dirty; it should have squicked him out that he had no idea _what_ the guy looked like underneath that mask, should have had bile crawling up his throat, but it _didn’t._ He had a _lot_ of pretty clear expectations in his mind about how he _should_ have been feeling at that moment. But maybe Danny was right, maybe he was more fucked up than he _thought._ Because all he could feel was _hunger._

Frank would be hard pressed to call another man’s cock _pretty,_ okay - but it _kind_ of was. He was paler than he was expecting, and he wasn’t sure _why,_ he’d probably seen pictures of him at one point or another, international sensation that he was, but fuck if he ever paid any attention to the news. But he was from Utah or some shit, and Frank didn’t know all that much about the US but he guessed it made sense that he was _whitebread_ whitebread. It just made it _incredibly_ obvious how flushed it was, so very, very _pink._ It might have been funny, if it weren’t _intimidatingly_ massive. Kind of lean - Frank could definitely say he was thicker, and yes, he was _immediately_ mentally comparing like it was some kind of competition - but _long._ Sleek. With a glint of metal at the tip - _that_ was unexpected.

“That’s right,” Danny hummed, gloved hand stroking himself to grip at the base, cock head swelling as he _flexed_ it. He was fucking _incorrigible,_ the cheeky bastard. “Keep staring. You’re really selling me on the heterosexuality.”

Fuck - that’s right, his mask was off. His eyeline, and his every goddamn expression completely out in the open. He was pretty sure he was still scowling - that was just the default - but he wasn’t sure it was terribly convincing.

“Someday, Frankie, you’ll realize what a gift this is,” He continued, faux-wistfully as he stalked forwards and grabbed the posts on either side of the chair back. For someone who wasn’t all that tall, he was awfully good at _looming._ Commanding attention, like he was the only thing in Frank’s entire field of vision.

The chair started to slowly tip forward, back legs lifting off the floor. Frank’s stomach lurched, and he immediately barked out in protests. “Hey!”

“Really - you should be thanking me,” Danny ignored him, steering the chairposts, dragging them down, down, down, tipping him further and further forward.

Frank felt like his heart was going to fall through his ass, if he didn’t go into cardiac arrest, first. Danny’s cock was practically in his face now, but all his lizard brain could think about was how he was going to fall flat on his fucking face, his arms frantically struggling to break free from behind his back so he could catch himself.

He couldn’t _possibly_ be intending to...

“No teeth,” He warned, before pulling Frank down onto his cock by the chairposts, driving him down until he was forced to take him into his mouth. Danny sighed in relief at the warm, wet heat, guiding him down, unbothered by the choked sound of panic muffled around his cock as a particularly sharp falling sensation shot through Frank’s gut.

“Taking your choice away is the best thing that could happen to you.”

Oh, if looks could kill. Frank’s eyes were _filled_ with hate, tears pricking at the corners as his nose finally bumped against Danny’s pelvis. The mask was looking down at him, unchanging expression mocking while he fought just to _breathe,_ noisily and erratically shuddering through his nose, the intrusion down his throat making it feel like he was perpetually _choking_ on top of perpetually falling.

“Now you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about it, or what it _means_ about you,” Danny continued blissfully, rocking the chair back and forth, guiding him up and down on his cock like he was nothing more than a fleshlight. Frank’s frantic heaving was starting to sound _wet,_ snot loosening down his nose as he desperately snivelled for air.

And yet despite it all, he could _still_ feel that dull hum in his core. Muted, slightly, by the glut of overstimulation everywhere else, but there nonetheless, and _constant._ Begging for just a _little_ of that attention to be directed _there._

“You can always just say it was _my_ fault. That I _made_ you.”

Frank could hardly track what he was saying, but that feeling in the bottom of his stomach was starting to get sharper, an urgent fullness that was becoming more and more demanding by the second.

“And you’ll never have to learn-” Danny interrupted himself with a short grunt, and Frank could _feel_ his cock twitch in the back of his throat, “Or _grow_ or self-reflect. Aren’t I nice?” He pulled out, and the sound Frank made as he gasped for air wasn’t pretty, snapping the thick threads of spit still connecting them.

Danny kept him suspended there, one-handedly holding up the chair while the other lowered to pump at his spit drenched erection. “Thank me.” He growled.

“F-fuck you.” Frank managed to choke out, feeling pretty proud of himself until warmth splattered across his face, and hot mortification rushed to the surface. But apparently not even the embarrassment of Danny cumming on his face was enough to tamp down his want, arousal flaring parallel.

“Hm.”

Suddenly he was thrown back, chair clattering and pain shooting through his arms as he collided with the floor.

“Surprise,” Danny’s voice floated down to him, colder than he’d ever heard it as Frank’s vision struggled to come together in one picture.

Two Danny’s hovering over him. Two knives glinting menacingly in the unnaturally red light of the basement.

“Maybe you should have thanked me.”

###### 

Thank you for reading!!! 🖤

Please comment if you enjoyed; I am but a simple goblin who thrives on external motivation.

You can find my socials on my [carrd!](https://venividiscripsi.carrd.co/) Follow me on Twitter! 

Or, join my 18+ DBD thirst server 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 [here!](https://discord.gg/42MXETK)

Update: OMG thank you to [@ApolloPale](https://twitter.com/ApolloPale) for taking inspiration from dis humble oneshot and drawing [this piece!](https://twitter.com/ApolloPale/status/1322790262427459584)


End file.
